cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Con Rit
Con Rit is name given to Cryptid from Vietnam, it is an enormous oceanic centipede which lives in the south east Vietnam sea. Its body is made of segments of bony plates and it employs fish-like fins to swim. Initial research of the Con Rit was conducted by Dr. A. Krempf, director of the Oceanographic and Fisheries Service of Indo China, in the 1920’s. During his research Dr. Kremph interviewed an eyewitness who reportedly touched a beached Con Rit in 1833. The first carcass found by Tran Van Con in 1833, he claimed that that creature was 60 feet long and 3 feet wide. In 1899, the HMS Narcissus was traveling near Cape Falcon, Algeria, when several of the sailors aboard sighted what they called a sea monster. They estimated it to be roughly 135 feet in length and claimed that the creature possessed an immense number of fins, which they said propelled it through the water with enough speed to keep pace with the ship. They observed the creature for nearly 30 minutes before it sank below the surface and disappeared. In 1883, several Vietnamese men found a decapitated carcass that had washed ashore at Hong Gai, Vietnam. The head was gone, but the body was formed of segmented joints that rang like sheet metal when struck. According to the account, the carcass smelled so bad that it had to be towed away into the sea. Cryptozoologists have suggested a number of possibilities for what the con rit could be, if it is a real animal. Some say it is a primitive whale that is a relative of the zeuglodons which has evolved bony plates. It could also be some sort of giant crustacean or other segmented sea creature, the type of giant "something" that many ordinary scientists expect could be discovered in the deep sea someday. It could also be a giant remipede, a creature similar to a centipede, but blind and ocean-dwelling. Invertebrates are some of the most frequently discovered animals in modern times, and if a giant invertebrate were discovered, scientists would expect it to be an oceanic creature, since the depths of the oceans are the only place where many mainstream scientists believe giant animals may still lurk undiscovered. In Popular Culture In the Video Game The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun, the Con Rit appeared as a long blue Anomalocaris with red eyes. The player must play as Con Rit to fight Munya and must beat Munya in Underwater Town Level which later created the Underwater Town destroyed. Con Rit is also one of the cryptids that Zak must protect (Adaro, Orange eyes, Burning man, Azazel, Wampus cat, Con rit, and Kikiyaon) but in the Nintendo version, it appeared as a collectible cryptid for Cryptopedia. Gallery con rit.....jpg|Another rendering. Hebrides Blob.jpg|The Hebrides Blob, a globster similar to the Con Rit.|link=Hebrides Blob con_rit_by_cunninghamzter-d37ib9n.jpg Category:Cryptids Category:Asian cryptids Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Snakes Category:Lake Monster Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Southeast Asia Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Arthropods Category:Carcasses Category:Oceanic Cryptids Category:Giant cryptid Category:Ocean carcasses Category:Whales Category:Cetaceans